


Winter Warmth

by rockwell_psycho



Series: Silas Groves Modern AU [3]
Category: Woman Walks Ahead (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cheesy, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Headcanon, Making Up, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 10:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17764772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockwell_psycho/pseuds/rockwell_psycho
Summary: Part 3 of Silas Groves Modern AU series.Groves learns to live here and now, to move on, to leave his past behind. He’s a strong man and you know he can do it. But of course he has his bad days as well.





	Winter Warmth

Silas Groves is learning to live his new peaceful life, little by little, with your help and support. It’s not always easy for him. He knows there’s a long way.

Bad dreams keep bothering him from time to time, waking him up in the middle of the night, feeling like he’s suffocating, or feeling the urge to grab a gun. But with you curled by his side his sleep gets calmer, his nightmares began to fade. 

He learns to live here and now, to move on, to leave his past behind. He’s a strong man and you know he can do it. But of course he has his bad days as well.

Imagine you had a fight one day. The reason wasn’t actually all that serious, but the time was just wrong. You both weren’t in great mood. He had problems at work. At his new job in a police department the things didn’t go very well. And you had an argument with a friend, caught a little cold, the customers were getting on your nerves… Well, you know. A lot of small yet annoying things at once. You’re not a whiny girl normally, but this time you just wanted some attention. But he was cold and distant, emmerged into his own problems as if he didn’t care much of yours. And it made you angry. As well as the fact he prefers to be silent when something is bothering him. You told him millions of times he can tell you anything, share all his feelings… In fact, you  _want_  him to share. And he does, sometimes. But you still feel like he cannot open up to you entirely. You know it’s okay and usually you are patient with him. But not this time. This time you had a fight. Told some unpleasant things to each other. He left, slamming the door. You had to fight the urge to break your mug against the wall.

When you calmed down a bit, you regretted being so rough. You felt guilty, but there was his fault as well. You haven’t seen him for 3 days. Your heart felt heavy, but you knew he might need this time. So you were waiting passionately.

It was a cold winter day and the city was covered with snow. Such days always made you sentimental. Sitting on your windowsill watching the snowflakes dancing behing the glass you couldn’t help but thinking of him. You needed him. With all his heavy thoughts and aching soul you wished to heal one day. 

You grabbed your phone and found his number. Typed 3 simple words “I miss you”. You were about to press “send” when suddenly you spotted a figure behind the window. You recognized this dark coat with upturned collar immediately. The phone fell of your hand and you rushed downstairs without bothering to put your coat on. Just like that, in your home jumper, slippers and pajama pants.

Throwing the front door open you froze on the porch in front of him.

\- Silas!..

He looked at you in surprise for a split second before unbottoning his coat and enclosing you in his arms, pulling you closer against his body, covering you from the frost.

\- What are you doing, you crazy lady? You had a cold last week.

You were about to cry because he remembered. And he cared. There was no doubt.

\- I missed you, - you whispered, cuddling closer to him.

\- I missed you too, - he replied, the sound of his slightly hoarse voice like music for your ears. - And I’m sorry.

\- Don’t… We both fucked up here, let’s face it.

\- Right, - he chuckled, tightening his embrace and placing a soft kiss on your forehead. - But you should know, I’m always thankful… Thankful for your warmth.

\- Me too, - you replied. - Let’s just go home.

On the next day it got even colder. This winter seemed to be quite frosty. You didn’t care much as you both were walking through a quiet park, him hugging your waist. The snow kept falling. You both felt warm and shamelessly, childishly happy.


End file.
